ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Year:2003
← 2002Year: 20032004 → This is a brief summary of various events in the PPC, Real World Time and HST-wise, during the year '''2003'.'' January ; 20 * Myf and Mag publish the sole chapter of "PPC: The HP Series" on Fanfiction.net, featuring Agents Myfanwy and Magnolia Grey. ; 24 * The Amazing Maurice publishes the sole chapter of "Cheery and Fish: Protectors of the Plot Continuum" to Fanfiction.net, featuring Agents Cheery and Fish. February ; 14 * Final Fantasy Tactics Advance is first released in Japan for the Game Boy Advance. ; 27 * Fred Rogers dies of stomach cancer. ; Unspecified * Supernumerary finds his way into Headquarters from his university library via L-space. March ; 10 * Morgan Sapire vanishes into a plothole to Midlearth, never to be seen or heard from again. ; 12 * The PPC Board is relaunched. ; 21 * Farscape concludes its four-season run on Nine Network and the Sci-Fi Channel, having been canceled in 2002, despite the protests of its fans. April ; 16 * Leto Haven publishes the first chapter "The PPC General Store" on Fanfiction.net, featuring the eponymous storekeeper and friends. It continues until December 23, 2003, with a total of six chapters. ; 28 * Anne Miliardo publishes the first chapter of "New Protectors of the Plot Continuum" on Fanfiction.net, featuring Agents Anne and Kate. The ninth and final chapter is added on February 19, 2004. May June ; 5 * Nath posts edited chapters of "Mary Sue, Sue Mary and the Broken Plot Continuum." ; 15 * Two new PPC:TOS chapters: "A Taste of Blood" and the sad fate of Gemini Stone. * New PPC spinoff in Links: the Department of Misplaced Flora & Fauna, by Elvealauregaladriel Aure. * Winterfox has updated The Mary-Sue Litmus Test for LOTR stories. ; 21 * The book Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix is released. ; 28 * Agents Achren and Obsidian join the PPC (based on the creation date of their authors' joint Fanfiction.net profile). July ; 3 * Alina and Suzine publish the prologue of "Protectors of the Plot Continuum: Matrix Division," featuring Agents Achren and Obsidian, on Fanfiction.net. ; 9 * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl is released in theaters. The combined hawtness of Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom inspire a piratical new fanfic explosion. ; 15-31 * NenyaQuende and Rosie publish the first three chapters of "The JAAKSONS" on Fanfiction.net; Nenya Gabriel and Rosie Cotton Bomull join the Department of Multiple Offenses. ; 21 * Meir Brin, Saphie, and Leelee publish "PPC: Troll Division" on Fanfiction.net; Saphie Ellings and Leelee are recruited to the Troll Division. ; 22 * A new series, the Buffyverse PPC, filling a critical gap in the realm of media fandom. Enjoy! August ; 8 * DDR Freak publishes "The Lands of Midlearth" on Fanfiction.net. * Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles is first released in Japan for the Nintendo GameCube. ; 12 * Lots o' stuff: ** First, new/ish PPC:TOS chapter, "To Know Where You're Going," an older story finally finished off with a little help from friends. ** Second, a request for assistance—any Farscape fans out there among the Assassins ready to take on an Uncharted Suvian? We have a letter from a supporter here with notification of badfic incursions there: To the Protectors of the Plot Continuum: I have long followed your fight against bad fanfiction writing as a silent yet resiliant supporter. However, I must ask that you branch your organization out into the Farscape genre in order to eliminate a particularly dangerous Mary Sue. From what I have managed to gather in the thirty-nine chapter tale is an extreme disruption to both cannon and characterization, along with an extraordinarily sexist attitude toward women in particular romance novel fashion. If you have any agents who are willing to take on a Farscape fiction and right the wrongs set forth, I would be greatly appeased. You will find the following Mary Sue at this address: http://scorpius-farscape.tv/master/cool_water/likecoolwater.html Good luck. - Israfel ** Finally, the Buffyverse Chargelist has been assembled with lots of suffering and hard work (in that order) by Agent Rhysdux. (Yes, they're all real. I asked—had to ask.) ; 24 * New Buffyverse PPC: "The Life That Angel And Buffy Never Had"—it's a toss-up which is worse, the plot of this Marty Stu, or the mangling of the English language. September ; 21 * New Spinoff in Spinoffs, by Hellga, PPC:SIELU - The Elven Affairs Unit - "Slightly neurotic Agent Lambda protects Elves from evil Sues." * New Buffyverse PPC: two chapters, "The Ultimate Slayer" and "The Being of Light," a shocking two-parter. ; Unspecified * Team Phoenix is founded. * Agents A. Gallowglass and Lena Montrose transfer to the Pirates of the Caribbean division of the DMS. * Seth Emerian recruited to the Department of Mary Sues. October ; 21 * Fawkes publishes "From the Desks of Allie and Chelsea: A PPC Spinoff" on Fanfiction.net; Chelsea Miller and Allie join the PPC. ; 30 * The musical Wicked has its official Broadway premiere. ; 31 (approx.) * In the real world, the Thalia Weaver incident happens. November ; 3 * Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken for the Game Boy Advance becomes the first game in the franchise to be released in North America, largely due to the popularity of Fire Emblem characters Marth and Roy in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Fanfic ensues. ; 4 * Artemis and Bodldops publish the mission "Arathorn Did Not Have a Daughter," featuring Agents Talia Nightsong and Halley, on Fanfiction.net. ; 8 * Alina and Suzine publish the second and final actual chapter of "Protectors of the Plot Continuum: Matrix Division," featuring Agents Achren and Obsidian, to Fanfiction.net. ; 23 * Aiwendil Greenleaf and Sally Fakry publish both chapters of "PPC: The Files of Sally and Cille" to Fanfiction.net, featuring Agents Cille and Sally. ; Unspecified * Thalia Weaver leaves the PPC Board. * The 2003 Mary Sue Invasion takes place. Makes-Things is critically injured, and Luke Celinus loses his eye. December ; 8-9 * Battlestar Galactica: The Miniseries airs on the Sci-Fi Channel as the first stage of a remake of the old 1978 TV series. ; 17 * Peter Jackson's The Return of the King movie is released in the UK and US. This is widely heralded as the end of an era. As if. ; 22-23 * Oracle publishes "The Adventures of Agent Ginger" on FictionPress.com. ; Unspecified * The first known PPC holiday filks are written. Not specified * Early year: ** Bleeprin is invented. ** The Geranium retires from its position as Head of the Department of Fictional Psychology. ** Verra Rose surprises her husband, Alec Troven, by joining the PPC and becoming his new partner. * Mid-year: ** The Tangled Webs fiasco; almost the entire DIC is dragged in to deal with it, prompting the Flowers to temporarily transfer Jay and Acacia to the beleaguered department. ** Agent Acacia Byrd retires. Jay is briefly repartnered with Rhus Radicans. ** Agent Jay Thorntree retires. ** Maralys Deeppockets becomes co-Headmistress of OFUKrynn; her partner Erin Mirestone retires. * New agents: ** Trojanhorse and Soulshadow are recruited (separately) and partnered together in the Department of Bad Slash. ** Kayleigh Leonard is recruited. ** Zan Holbar and Iskillion-Galuit-Elendil are recruited from a megacrossover that required the attention of at least half the DIC (but not, apparently, the same one as in the Tangled Web fiasco). ** Neshomeh and Jennifer Robinson join up with the DMS and FicPsych, respectively. ** Lorac Seriph joins and surprises Verra by becoming her temporary partner. * Jasmine Sims travels back in time to this year from 2030 and joins the Black Cats. * Intern Nea Forrest is partnered with Agents Ekwy Fields and Milano Cricket. * Agent Ethan Fox snaps. * Agent Bulldog snaps on a mission. * James Murphy is transferred to the Department of Operations and sets up his store; later in the year, a customer nicknames him "Big Murphy," and his brother "Small Murphy," which eventually become more well known than their actual first names. * The Great Consolidation. Several departments, such as Emergencies, Rampant Sexism, and Wrecked Music, are closed down and folded into the new Department of Floaters. * The first version of the Multiverse Monitor has its brief run. ← 2002Year: 20032004 → Category:PPC History Category:Events Category:Years